Black Wing Island
by OutOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Everything was normal on Main Street. Nothing betrayed a difference for any other night. The old Victorian style houses looked down at the water as they always had. The street lights flickered as they always had. The wind whistled through the palm trees. For a second that lasted a century the air was still and everything was silent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter .5

Everything was normal on Main Street. Nothing betrayed a difference for any other night. The old Victorian style houses looked down at the water as they always had. The street lights flickered as they always had. The wind whistled through the palm trees.

For a second that lasted a century the air was still and everything was silent. Not even the splash of the water could be heard. As a loud drum-like sound filled the air, wakening many of the house's inhabitants, a low buzzing sound started. It sounded out of place, quite like chirping murmurs. Then it was visible.

It was a large wave of black it seem to roll through the houses, the buzzing, murmuring sound grew louder and louder till it was all that could be heard.

It crashed through the windows and squeezed through the cracks. It seemed nothing could stop it. The people had no idea what was about to get them.

They didn't even have time to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked on the edge looking down as the waves crashed into the concrete wall that surrounded my island. It was so peaceful, yet reminded me of two enemies at war, neither giving in. I sat down on the sea wall glad to have the comfort of something so solid. I wrapped my arms around my shoulder; the jeans kept me warm but the sleeveless shirt did not. I wish there was something to warm me. I absently brushed back my tangled brown hair when the wind whipped my pony tail. The coldness soon was forgotten as I stared off into the distance. I was tethered here yet I so wanted to be there. My whole past was here on Black Wing Island but my future was on the Mainland. One day I was going to go the whole distance of the bridge and leave this place behind.

I should have been nervous but I wasn't… I never had been. Sneaking out had always seemed so natural. Something in me knew that my three uncles and little sister Laney wouldn't have understood my need to escape my suffocating bedroom. Each time I came here and stared across the bridge to the main land, wondering when I would find the bravery to leave this place; but it was never that night. I had Laney to think about and as much as I hated mom for leaving us after Dad left, my happiest memories of the four of us as we use to be were here.

"Isabelle, I thought you would be here," Danny exhaled as he sat down next to me. It was true; we were an odd pair of best friends. He was the black haired, exotic looking football who all the cheerleaders clamored for and I, the freak whose brown eyes were entirely too soulful and the girl whose mother committed suicide. Yet, somehow we found something in each other that we didn't have. He is my rock and I was his confident, the only person he didn't have to be Mr. Popular with.

"It is getting worse. The dreams use to be different. Now there the same, its her… about to…" My voice wavered. I didn't need too, he understood. He was the only one who could. The uncle, bless them, pretended to understand and Laney was too young to be burdened with such things. Danny wrapped his muscular arms around me, hugging away the sorrow. This felt so natural.

"Something must have been bothering you, too. Out with it," I leaned up to see his clouded eyes. It more than likely had to do with his over bearing father.

"Dad wants me to go to MIT next year," Danny grimaced, his mouth set foully. Danny, unlike me, wanted to die here. His father said otherwise and Marcus Worthington was not a man to be gain-said.

"I know you would jump at the chance to leave but this is home," He said firmly, as if I didn't already know. But I was listening. We had this conversation many times before. Instead I was focus on the stars, a familiar sight.

Suddenly something caught my attention, a round outline of light. It seemed to becoming closer to us, the circle outline growing bigger. I blink several times; maybe I was hallucinating after all I had before. But no, it was still there.

"Danny," I elbowed his ribs, "Look at that!" I pointed up at the circle of light that was hovering above the bridge.

"What," Danny rubbed his rib huffily before he noticed what I was pointing at, "is that?" He finished. He gazed transfixed at the shining phenomenon.

Before he could stop me, I ran to the base of the bridge. I shimmied up the arch steel that curved over the bridge. I pushed myself up, using all of my balance to walk forward.

"Isabelle! Get down from me," Danny yelled, his concern for me overcame his wonder in the circle of light. But he need not worry, I had done this before. Right after mom died, the time I first snuck out during the night, I had climbed up here and consider following here. But I couldn't leave Laney. She saved me. Maybe, I would tell her someday.

My confusion now was twofold what it was a few seconds ago. It wasn't a freak nature accurace. It was a ship of some kind. Holy Crap! It was a flying saucer. Noooo! But, yes, it was. I was half waiting for someone to jump out and tell me I had just been pun 'ked. But that didn't happen. It was amazing.

"What the hell are you?" As soon as I said this I knew something was wrong. I saw it before I heard it. The blast of reds, oranges, and yellows were like brush strokes in my vision. It was ironically beautifully. Then came the loud boom, but there was a subtle buzzing behind it. The bomb threw me from the bridge, flinging me into the arms of the cold water. Maybe I was to join my mother again after all. Everything went black.


End file.
